


Mark

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Something so simple as wanting to help one you love, a simple act shouldn't have such consequences.





	

Ardyn tosses and turns at night in his bedroom, groaning in pain. Also in the bed unable to to sleep was Prompto, he watched his closest friend toss and turn holding his arms trembling. The king coughs violently settling a little, the shield felt his forehead, course there was nothing wrong, the problem was internal. Prompto sighs laying back, he had enough of this crap, for several months Ardyn has been getting worse and worse, well enough was enough, tomorrow morning he would confront Ardyn about this. Sure enough the next morning Ardyn is already up leaning on a balcony looking out to the kingdom his jacket and hair lightly fluttering in the wind a smile on his face.

He turned his head to Prompto hearing him approach, “Good morning Prompto!”

Prompto sighs, “Good morning...Umm.Ardyn we need to talk..Well it’s more a favor.”

“Hmm? If it’s a favor you need I would be happy to help, what is the favor?” The king smiles turning to his shield and loved one.

Prompto takes a deep breath putting a hand on his chest, “I..I want you to take some of the daemons inside you and put them into me...I feel like I need to shoulder that weight with you.”

Ardyn’s smile slowly turns to a frown, he sighs crossing his arms, “Absolutely not.”

“But Ardy I-”

He was cut off as Ardyn turns, “Enough! This conversation is over!” Ardyn’s stride was more aggressive and annoyed, how he would normally walk after fighting with his brother, “Come on, we’ve got stuff to do.”

Prompto sighs looking down, “I hear you at night...Crying in pain from them, tossing and turning trying not to bother me as you suffer.” Ardyn freezes slowly turning as Prompto walks up, “I’m not asking you to do this as your shield, nothing about my line of duty requires this.” He smiles looking up at Ardyn, “I ask as your love and friend. Something like this, something causing you so much suffering, it wouldn’t be right if you had to take all this upon yourself, and don’t give me that ‘I’m king it’s my job’ spiel.”

Ardyn sighs rubbing the back of his neck, “I guess I have no choice do I?”

Prompto smiles, “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you,” Ardyn holds out his left hand palm up, “Give me your hand.” Prompto put his right hand palm down on Ardyn’s, Ardyn puts his right hand on the wrist focusing, black smoke and smudge spreading over Prompto’s wrist. “Just promise me you won’t turn into a daemon from this..”

Prompto chuckles, “I’ll be fine! After all I have you!”

Ardyn moves his hands away, burns that looked like StarScourge left, “Thank you Prompto…”

Prompto grabs his gloves pulling them on, “Now come on, don’t we have stuff to do?”

Ardyn leans down kissing him, “Indeed love.”

\---

Tears rolled down Prompto’s face looking at his right wrist, the glow of campfire and protective runes. A daemon growls lurking outside the protective runes unlike Prompto it couldn’t set foot in them, it looks at Prompto before backing away. He sighs lightly thumbing the marks on his wrist, how long has it been since then? At least 2000 if he remembered right, he chuckles, sounding like an old man with that.

He thinks back to his words, “After all I have you…” 

A voice from the tent snaps him back to reality, “YO! Prom you comin to bed or what?”

Prompto quickly pulls his bracelets over his arm waving looking back, “Yeah! Be there in just a sec!”

“You should really stop this not sleeping stuff,” Gladio remarks with a long yawn.

“We don’t need another bad habit rubbing off on his majesty,” Ignis adds followed by a slightly insulted ‘hey’ from Noct.

Prompto smiles walking to the tent, “I know, I know.”

Noct hits him in the face with a pillow, “Bed.”

Prompto yanks the pillow away making a kissy face at Noct and in a teasing tone says, “Only if you’ll be my blanket.” Noct tackled Prompto pinning him down both smirking. Gladio and Ignis just sigh laying down.

**Author's Note:**

> How prompto came to bare the same demons Ardyn does.
> 
>  
> 
> updates and more blackestfang.tumblr.com


End file.
